


M.I.N.E.

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha Ransom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Ransom - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnaped, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, alpha verse, alpha voice, borderlines into slight non con, fight, more tags to come, omega female reader, soft dark alpha ransom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: You always heard the stories of omegas being taken like this, but didn’t think it would ever happen to you.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom drysdale/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. mine

“Did I fucking stutter?” Ransom growls behind you and with your mouth duct taped shut, all you can do is whimper and shake your head back and forth wildly.

“Good, this isn’t your life anymore, it’s my life, I own you, every single part of you, down to when you eat, sleep, shower and even when you come.”

Your eyes go wide as more tears slip down your cheeks.

He leans closer behind you, trailing a finger down your wet cheek, his eyes dark, hungry, wanting, “That’s right, your all mine now baby.”

With that he leans back for a minute, his body still has you pinned under him o the floor of your apartment, your arms pinned at your sides by his jean clad legs, you kick your legs but it does nothing, the man just laughs darkly before leaning forward and suddenly a rag with something in it is smothered over your nose and mouth and you struggle, but it does no good.

“Shhhh just be a good girl and let it happen.” The brunette whispers behind you.

You whimper and whine at his words, but your eyelids grow heavy and your struggles slow down and then darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake slowly, you’re alone and you’re thankful for that. You’re surprised to find you are not bound or gagged anymore. Something else to be thankful for. You feel sluggish, but the fire in you, the fear fueling your anger, well, when the alpha who took you comes into the room, he’s simply shocked, you attack him fully, using your hands, arms and legs, your teeth. **  
**

The tray of food in his hands goes down to the floor with a crash. Your screaming bloody murder, your getting in some good hits, his growls of anger do nothing in your moment of fear fueled anger to stop you, your omega brain knowing only fight or flight and you choose fight.

His curse words do nothing but fuel you, when you bite his arm and draw blood his cry of pain makes you feel good, when you slap his face more than once, you snarl in glee, when you knee him in the balls, his bitten off swear word, finally makes you smirk.

You leave him there as he goes down, swearing up a storm, as you stumble down the stairs and to the front door, you start to feel tired again, all your energy being used to attack him coming back to bite you in the ass now.

You gasp seeing the locks on the front door, not normal locks, but keypads. You know they won’t work for you, and trying it just makes them beep angrily. You race to the windows, same deal, there are keypad locks on anything that can lead outside.

“OMEGA!”

His enraged yell from upstairs makes you stumble down a long hallway, you whimper seeing a backdoor but the same fucking keypad locks it. Suddenly feeling the full weight of what's happened to you hit you full force, you crumble to the ground and start sobbing.

That’s how the alpha finds you, kneeling on the floor, your face in your hands as you cry. When his hands grip your biceps and reel you up roughly, you gasp but….you don’t fight back...there was nowhere for you to go and you didn’t dare attack him again when you were trapped inside with him.

His angry scent was everywhere. His eyes were blazing, his hands were trembling, you just….yield, you gaze at him with wet eyes and wait. He studies you a long time, before finally keeping one hand on your bicep as he drags you with him wordlessly.

He drags you back upstairs and pushes you roughly back on the bed, you swallow thickly and bow your head trying to look demure, you had to be smarter about this and making him angry….while being stuck in this house….wasn’t a smart plan.

He towers above you, hands on his hips, he’s breathing roughly and he looks a bit beat up, you had got him good a few times, but you can’t be proud of that right now, “That was your only freebie omega, the only time I’ll allow you fight back like that, do it again and you’ll be sorry, am I clear?”

The way his voice has dropped to something deeper, more alpha, you tremble and nod, “Yes alpha.” you whisper.

His huff is...border lining on a growl but he leans down and cleans up the mess you made with the dishes and leaves you wordlessly. You don’t dare move. When he comes back moments later, everything on the tray is fresh.

“Sit back against the headboard.” his voice still deep and commanding.

You do as he says before he climbs in next to you, putting the tray over your lap, everything would normally look good, but you won’t tell your kidnapper that. Though clearly in his eyes, he’s done nothing wrong, and you always heard the stories of omegas being taken like this, but didn’t think it would ever happen to you.

His fingers are suddenly pulling your chin roughly up from looking down at the food in front of you, “Let’s get something straight omega, I told you before and I’m telling you again, your mine, pulling a stunt like you just did will earn you punishments moving forward and believe me when I say, you don’t want to find out what they are little girl.”

Your bottom lip trembles, but his eyes don’t seem bothered by it, but his hold on your chin softens, “Now, I’m going to feed you, you lost the right to do that for yourself after that stunt, then I’m going to bathe you, and then....”

He leans closer to scent you and you tremble head to toe, “Then you are going come back in here, lay down on the bed and I’m going to fuck you and knot you, is that understood little omega?”

His voice is nearly an alpha voice and you whimper as you nod, “Yes alpha I understand.”

“Good girl, now lets eat.”


	2. Closer

Showering was...simple. He comes in with you of course, but despite your attack on him before, he’s still mostly gentle. You don’t know what to make of that, you thought you would be in a world of hurt, maybe you still are, who knows. **  
**

You know you have to be smarter, but you also know if he really plans on bonding you against your will, there will be no getting away from him, the bond won’t allow it and it will be set in stone for life. The fear fills you at that thought.

You don’t know this alpha, he smells good sure, looks good too, but you shouldn’t think those thoughts about your captor, and yet your stupid inner omega is. Maybe she’s trying to make you make the best of this but, damit you were your own person who loved her little tiny life…...most of the time.

Ok some of the time, you _were_ lonely, and maybe he had smelled that and took action, you’ll never know why because you know while you could ask, you know he won’t be that forthcoming with you, not right now, maybe not ever.

You don’t know because he’s a stranger.

You swallow back tears and let him happily wash you, trying to enjoy gentle while you can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You numbly let him dry you off after. He applies a light body cream that seems to highlight your natural omega scent. He gently pushes you up against the bathroom counter and then he kneels down and dry's your legs for you.

You gasp loudly when his lips touch you between your legs, your hands go to his hair without thinking about it. No ones ever touched you like this, you try to push him away, but when his tongue swipes over your clit in such a way, you cry out and hold his face to you and his dark chuckle goes unnoticed by you.

HIs mouth simply takes you apart, doesn’t matter if you want it or not it’s happening and fast too, his mouth and tongue are too skilled, you sob, actually sob loudly as you come, the pleasure so intense.

When he slowly kneels up from the floor, his scent is pure smug alpha and his lips shine with your juices, he uses his tongue to lick it from his lips before he takes your hand and leads you back to the bedroom.

Still shaky from your orgasm, you let him, you don’t fight it. When he tosses you on the bed suddenly, you scream, but soon you are screaming for a different reason, his mouth is back on you down there lapping up your slick and everything else, his hands on you unyielding and tight, controlling, possessive.

It’s easy to forget how you came to be here like this, no ones ever touched you like this, no alpha ever wanted to take the time, for how….scary he came off when he had kidnapped you, he was being oddly caring now and it’s so confusing to you.

He makes you come two more times and by then you can admit, you are nothing but a wrung out noodle. His pleased dark grin is gentle when he leans down to kiss your stomach, “Soon.” he whispers.

You can’t even comment on _that_ remark before he’s flipping you over with ease it doesn’t look like he would have. Your noodly arms get under you as he pulls you to all fours, his breath is on your cheek as he leans down over your body, arms around your middle, “I’m going to take you now, just relax, I'll make you feel good omega.”

You whimper, what else could you do anyway, when he starts pushing into you, your eyes widen, he wasn’t small in the slightest, if anything, he felt to big, you whimper and try moving away, but he just shushes you like one would a puppy and keeps going, “I’ll fit perfectly inside you, shhhh, you were born for this.”

Easy for him to say of course, and you hated the part of yourself that wants this as fucked up as it is, your inner omega simply craved him, it has you grinding your teeth, but soon enough your howling when he pushes past what makes you a virgin, you start crying, but his fingers return rubbing at your clit, for a captor, he sure was being kinder than he needed to be and it would be so much easier if he just took you and left you, but oh no, he _wants_ you to feel good.

 _This is some seriously fucked up dark love_ , you think, but then that’s the last thing you fully think for awhile as your orgasm is pulled out of you with cleaver fingers and a huge cock in your pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He takes you for hours, until you chaff and grow sore, when you whine pleading for no more, he actually listens. When he leaves and comes back with a very nice and warm washcloth, you watch him as he cleans you.

You shallow thickly, he smells so content and smug, happy in a pure alpha way, “Why didn’t you just ask me out, I would have said yes.”

You whisper your question, you just had to know and you hoped you wouldn’t pay for asking, he looks to you then, brows furrowed, thinking, he sighs and keeps cleaning between your legs gently, “Because I feared you would say no, and I don’t like being told no.” he shrugs then and you just...sigh.

“Ok.” what more could you say on that really?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know he’s a clever alpha as you eat breakfast the next morning with him, sure he said he found you beautiful and your scent smelled better than anything he has ever smelled, which was the same for you as much as you didn’t want to admit that.

But he also knew just _who_ to pick, you had no family, little to no friends at all, you were a bookworm, a loner, which just made it easier for him to do this to you. He doesn’t even look guilty of that fact when you question him on it, “Those were just bonuses in my book, no one to stop me.”

You shake your head at how….frank he is about all this, like it was his right to do so. Having your choice taken away from you like this is always going to sour things when you think about it, you weren’t lying when you said you would have said yes, but he took that from you.

He doesn’t seem concerned by it at all, he’s a smug asshole through and through. He honestly believes he had the right to do this, that somehow makes it worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t get a moment to yourself it turns out, every hour of every day, he’s with you, taking you, however he wants too. When you grumble days later in the shower and push him away, he shoves you into the tiles behind you, “Honey, telling me no doesn’t work, stop.”

You frown and shove him away again or well you try to, it was like trying to push a car over, he barely moved, “I’m tired I need a break.”

“I’m tired I need a break.” he mocks, he leans into your face, “I say when you need a break little omega, so cut the shit and present for me before I voice you.”

You whimper and turn around for him, you hated when he voiced you to comply, as if taking away even more control from you was something you liked. You present the best you can like this and he takes you once again, roughly this time.


End file.
